


Porcelain Toy

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't HomeStuck and that sucks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: A business man with a terrible personality meets someone with a great personality. They hang out together, while some shady dealings go on.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> Serious Themes Involved!!!

.....................

A dark haired male was terrified. His body was exposed and his face was flushed red as his eyes were damped with tears. Some one loomed over him.

 

Their longing smile sent shivers down his spine.

 

They caressed his cheek with their thumb Their glowing red eyes swept his body. They spoke with their eyes staring at him.

 

"I will untie you if you promise to behave."

 

Reluctantly, he nodded. Their smile widen and they untied him. When he could speak again, he glared.

 

"I hate you.", their voice was soft when they responded.

 

"No, you don't. You're just shy."

 

"Please....don't hurt me, just let me go...."

 

He whispered.

 

"I can't. I've waited for so long...."

 

They lean in and kissed him gently. He tried to struggle, but they were to strong. They would touch his sensitive areas to make him moan. 

 

He trembled as a warm sensation spreads on his stomach.

 

Eventually, he caved.

 

All night long.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 1

\----------

A male in his later 20's was sitting in a black car, asking his personal driver for an update on his scheduled.

 

"Move my meeting with that old bxtch to the afternoon and cancel Wednesday."

 

He then felt an ugly bump. The car stopped. Since he wasn't buckled up, he jerked forward and onto the floor.

 

"Ouch, what the fxck!?"

 

Glaring, he banged on the tinted window in front.

 

"What are you doing? Why did you fxcking stop? Answer me!"

 

"S-sorry sir! We had an accident..."

 

"Well? Go check the damage you dumb butt!"

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

The man was impatient, but he waited.

 

"What's taking him so long? I should fire him!"

 

It's been at least seven minutes. The man got out of the car to yell at the driver, but his words got caught in his throat.

 

 _"Holy shxt."_ , thought the man.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The mans car had no damage but the car in front of them did. But the only reason the man  was in shock was other driver. 

 

They had short black, messy hair and big bright, blue eyes. A white shawl and light blue dress, white boot and black leggings.

 

A black choker with a blue flower on it. Their skin was incredibly pale. Their cheeks were red with embarrassment.

 

They saw him walking towards them, they seem nervous. When he's in front of them, they look up at him and he looks down at them.

 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?", they question him like they were the one crashing into him.

 

They make him flustered.

 

"I'm fine. You're not hurt are you?"

 

"Oh, no. I am not, thank you for asking."

 

They speak softly and have a gentle aura a round them that he finds calming.

 

"Why don't I take you to my house?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"W-Why?", they look confused.

 

"To get this all sorted out. I have a meeting today and I can't be late so.....you can stay at my home until then."

 

"But, I don't even know your name!"

 

"It's Caliborn.", he smiled.

 

"Oh, well....my name is John Egbert."

 

John shyly smiled back. Caliborn told his driver to call a toe- truck. He then held out his hand for John. Hesitantly, John took it.

 

Leading John into his car, they drove off. Caliborn sat close to John. He slid his arm a round them, John blushed.

 

"U-Um....where a-are the seat.....belts.....?"

 

John got quiet as Caliborn stared at them.

 

"Seat belts? I thought those things were annoying, so I got rid of them."

 

"But....that is dangerous, you could get hurt. Like today! Oh dear...."

 

John placed their hands on Caliborn's face and inspected it. Worried all over their face.

 

"U-Uh.....my face is fine.....", Caliborn whispered.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Y-yeah...."

 

John smiles gently and softly places their hands on Caliborn's.

 

"If you're sure, then alright then. By the way....how long until we get to your house? You said you have a meeting?"

 

"Yes, well. Uh, it's today. But I still have....."

 

Caliborn looks at his watch and started thinking hard. Murmuring to himself.

 

"The big one is....???"

 

There is a pause and Caliborn has yet to say anything.

 

"...."

 

\------------------------

 

"You can read watches?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Sometimes, I have a hard time remembering. So, I would think : If minutes are longer than hours, then does that mean the longer arm are minutes and the shorter arm hours?"

 

Then something clicked in Caliborn's head.

 

"Yes, it is! Look, it's 12: 45. That means I have....half an hour?", Caliborn sweated.

 

"How far a way are we from your house?"

 

"Uh....", the driver interrupted them.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 2

\---------------------

 

"We're here sir!"

 

Caliborn sighed in relief as he stepped out of his car and held out his hand for John.

 

"Oh, thank you."

 

"You're welcome, I'm....sorry.....there isn't much for you to do here."

 

"Oh, that's fine. I was only going home to bake in the first place."

 

That got Caliborn's attention.

 

"Bake?"

 

"Yes, I like to bake. It's calming. Although, I don't usually eat them all the time...."

 

"Do you bake all the time?"

 

"Oh, no. Only when I need something to do or I'm upset."

 

"..."

 

"?"

 

\------------------------------

 

Caliborn turned bright red when he thought about John in a cute sun dress with an apron and holding a pastries mix. While he was spacing out about food, John looked at him curiously.

 

They walk up to him and placed their hand on his forehead. Faces, inches a part. They had leaned in.

 

"Are you having a fever?"

 

Caliborn snapped out of it.

 

"Oh, yes I am! I mean, no I'm not! I mean.....", Caliborn sweated.

 

John giggled. A smile on their face.

 

"You're not very good at making friends, are you?"

 

Caliborn looks confused for a second.

 

"Oh....right, friends....that's....."

 

"Anyways, why don't we sit down?"

 

John guided him to the couch and patted the seat next to them.

 

**CALIBORN: Sit.**

 

You complied.

 

You sit next to them and blush. You glance at them, they so small...

 

You want to touch them. Which is unusual for you. You hate people, you hate a lot of things. Especially, your sister and her EX. Your sister, because she is inferior to you and her EX because they stopped her from killing her self. Luckily, she is dead now. You don't care where her EX is or who they are. You're just glad that they're not here. You look at the time.

 

"I have to go...."

 

"Oh, alright then."

 

"Make your self at home then, bye."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Make sure the surveillance camera's are working."

 

"So they don't steal?"

 

"Uh....Yep! That's why.....Don't question me! You'll be fired for your insolence!"

 

"My apologies, sir! It won't happen again!"

 

"Good."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Not much happened after he left. John walked a round the living room. Commented on pictures. Baking a few desserts and sweets. Having to go the bathroom, John went up stairs and it was the door to the right.

 

John felt tired, with Drowsy eyes they went into a room and slept on the bed.

 

**John: Dream.**

 

You dream of a journey, a quest meant for you. You dream of flying and a land of wind and constant shade. You dream of friends and family. Of people you never met before. Most of all, you dream of love. As well as what experiences love brings. Such as mesmerizing sensations and comforting emptiness.

 

**John: Wake.**

 

Something is poking your face. Your eyes flutter open and you sit up. It's Caliborn.

 

"Goodness, I'm sorry. How rude of me. This is your room?"

 

"Uh, yeah. It is."

 

_Several minutes ago, but not many...._

 

**Caliborn's POV-**

 

That was terrible! I hate meetings. I just want to sleep....but I feel like I'm forgetting something important.....

 

I get home and start undressing, when I smell something in the kitchen. I go in and see...a lot of baked goods. I start to drool....

 

After filling up, I go to my bed room. I see some one on my bed. I suddenly remember the car accident earlier. I get closer, my cheeks are red.

 

They look soft to the touch. So I reach out and poke them on the cheek. They made a humming sound and move. They look at me.

 

**POV OVER-**

 

"This is a nice room."

 

"Thank you?"

 

"You're welcome."

 

"Well...uh...I guess it's time to settle things then,huh?", he scratched his head.

 

"Yeah, also I hope you don't mind. I used your kitchen to bake."

 

\-----------------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 3

\---------------------

Caliborn was struck with a thought. _If he makes them in debt to him then they have to hang a round him. So...he'll just have to pay for the damages and insurance and anything else._

 

"I don't mind, I actually ate some...You know....you will have to compensate for using items in my house. I really don't mind...but....it would be nice to be told before hand."

 

"Ah, I see. Alright then, I am very sorry thou."

 

He leaned in, John slightly blushed. With a confident smile, Caliborn said this....

 

"I know what you can do to help pay for the damages."

 

John froze as he got closer. Their eyes met and lips touch. Their eyes shut and hands move a round each other. John twitched, trying to move a way. But to no avail...

 

_"Hm..."_

 

John made a gasping moan. Caliborn was aroused and continued to kiss them. He let go for air. They panted as Caliborn laid on top of John. He smiled at them.

 

_"My Dove."_

 

John did not answer as his eyes were glazed and unfocused. Only stared into Caliborn's eyes and lifted their hands. John placed their hands on each side of Caliborn's face.

 

 _"Caliborn...."_ , they whispered softly and gently.

 

"Will you....Can we keep seeing each other?", asked Caliborn.

 

\-------------------------------

 

John sits up and smiles down at Caliborn. A light blush dusts their face. Caliborn's heart skips a beat.

 

"Sure! We'll be good **friends**!"

 

That alarmed Caliborn and he sat up. Looking at John's innocent face with panic.

 

"That's not what I meant!?"

 

"Huh?", John looked confused.

 

"I meant that I want to go on a **date** with you! Because, I think you're _cute_....and....um....", Caliborn faked a cough.

 

"Well, Caliborn. I don't know. As far as I can tell....you move to fast for me."

 

They look a way with a blush and a drop of sweat.

 

" _Please?_ ", said Caliborn.

 

Caliborn held their hand up to his lips and gently brushed against it. He had a pleading look. John blushed more and shivered.

 

"U-Um....I-I....can we please be f-friends first? Just-Just to see....um, if it works out?"

 

Caliborn smiled and nodded.

 

"Would you like a ride home?"

 

\------------------------------------

 

Caliborn takes John home. The ride was awkward as Caliborn had his arm a round them and kept rubbing their thigh. John was very flustered.

 

When they got to John's house, Caliborn walked them to the door. John turned a round to face him, but looked a way, unable to look him directly in the eyes.

 

Quietly, John said, _"Thank you."_

 

"You're welcome, any time."

 

He smiled at John. John thought it over and quickly kissed Caliborn on the cheek and hugged him. Caliborn grinned and hugged him back.

 

_"B-Bye..."_

 

"Good bye, Dove."

 

John went inside and watched him leave from behind the curtain near the window. Their eyes widen and mouth parted, they run into their room and flopped onto their bed. They let out a whine.

 

 _"Awe....What did I get my self into? A date? He barely even met me and....",_ said John softly.

 

John hugged a pillow and blushed. Thinking about when they kissed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

A few days passed, until they saw each other again. John was sitting out side on the patio of a restaurant. They were eating a parfait in a large cup.

 

"Sweet, but not too sweet! Hm...Auntie could do better. Speaking of Auntie, I wonder if they've noticed? It's been...what? Five years?"

 

**John wore:**

 

An overall that end in shorts. Blue.

 

Yellow and black stripped shirt. Short sleeve.

 

Black leggings/ pantie-hoes and light blue flats with white lining.

 

Half of their hair in a piggy tail.

 

Square frame glasses.

 

\----------------------

 

John closed their eyes and smiled to them self. Then, they heard some one pulling up a chair.They open their eyes to find Caliborn sitting in front of them. They blush.

 

"Caliborn!", said John excitedly.

 

" _Cute._ ", thought Caliborn.

 

Caliborn had a black jacket and red shirt. Ripped jeans. With sharp eyes and smug smile, Caliborn leaned in.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 4

\--------------

He said this.

 

"Hello, fancy meeting you here."

 

"Caliborn, nice to see you again. How are you?"

 

"I'm good, you."

 

"Just having a day out. Would you like some?"

 

"Yes."

 

John lifts the spoon up to Caliborn's mouth with a waiting smile. As they rest their head on their fits. Caliborn propping his head up with both hands.

 

" _Say, Ah~_ "

 

"Ah~"

 

Caliborn smiles and John giggles.

 

"Excuse me I'll be right back."

 

While, John is gone. Caliborn over hears some girls talking.

 

**_"Are they dating? They are cute!"_ **

 

**_"Have they kissed yet?""_ **

 

**_"I think she's too sweet for him. She always comes here once a week by herself, in her own little world. She's much too cute. She can do better."_ **

 

The other girls then agree and leave.

 

Caliborn got pxssed off and grumbled.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I'm back."

 

John sits down and notices Caliborn wasn't paying attention. John huffed and leaned forward, cupping him face to make him look at them.

 

"Huh?", Caliborn blushed.

 

"What's with the sour expression?"

 

"Oh, sorry...I just heard some bxtches talking."

 

John squished his face.

 

"Ouch!"

 

John pouted angrily. Red cheeked.

 

"That's not how you address ladies."

 

"But they-"

 

"No buts. You must treat women with respect. Like a gentlemen."

 

John looked a way with a softer expression, a red blush covering them.

 

"I always thought a gentleman was attractive."

 

" _Oh my gog!_ ", thought Caliborn as his heart skipped a beat.

 

"O-Okay, I'll try."

 

John smiled at him and offered a spoon. Caliborn grinned and took the spoon.

 

**Five minutes later.....**

 

"Hey! Stop wolfing it down!"

 

Caliborn ate most of the treat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Caliborn chuckles nervously, "Sorry."

 

John sighed, "It's fine....well, now what?"

 

Caliborn made a face as he glanced a way, sliding his hand on John's. Who then blushed with surprised.

 

"Do...Do you want to go skating with me?"

 

"Skating? Roller skate or Ice Skate?"

 

"Which one would you prefer?"

 

"I've never skated either....so...."

 

"You've never skated?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Do....I can teach you...If you want?"

 

John smiled and place another on the already conjoining two.

 

"I would love that, thank you."

 

Inside, Caliborn is screaming. Gushing over John.

 

"No...prob....lem..."

 

John looked worried.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I was just....spacing out!"

 

"Alright then...."

 

John stood up and told Caliborn bye and started to leave. Caliborn went after them.

 

"See later, Caliborn."

 

\-----------------------------

 

"No, hey! Wait, I'll walk you home!"

 

"Oh..."

 

"Besides, I need your ph-phone number!"

 

"My phone number? B-But why?"

 

"Well, I need to know when to pick you up and I might want to talk to you sometime. Like....when ever you decide a date is a great idea."

 

"O-Oh."

 

John blushed with a nervous expression. They looked down.

 

"Do....you have a p-pen I could use?"

 

"oh, uh...Yeah! I do."

 

\------------------------------

 

**=== >**

 

\---------------------------------------------

_You are John, and you are nervous. You've never went ice skating before and you don't want Caliborn to laugh at you._

 

\-----------------------

 

_You are now Caliborn and, ~~you are in love~~ , can't wait to impress John. Also, maybe teach them how to skate....and ~~maybe make them fall in love with you~~ , ~~see them smile at you~~ , ~~give you a reward~~ , ~~be lovers~~ , you know what? Never mind._

 

**Shift: Third Prospective.**

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 5

\--------------

John smiles brightly at Caliborn when they see the skating ring. It's large and cold inside the building.

 

"It's quite the sight!"

 

"Yeah...", Caliborn's sentence drifts. He stares at John.

 

John looks a round and sees no one.

 

"Uh...This place is pretty empty. Are you sure it's open?"

 

"Oh, I just rented out this place for a day....well...actually, I own it."

 

"You do? That's cool."

 

**~~Couple~~  Friends: Enter.**

 

\-----------------------------------

 

They went into the building and John looked in wonder. They waited on a bench for Caliborn to come back with skates.

 

"Mind if I sit?"

 

John turns to her, but she was already sitting down. John frowns.

 

"Are you not cold?"

 

"..."

 

"I suppose your heart's already frozen, mine is."

 

"..."

 

"Oh come one, please don't give me the cold shoulder!"

 

".....Hn."

 

\--------------------

 

"Here, at least take me jacket. You must be freezing, dressed like that in here!"

 

**Woman's POV-**

 

_Why is this small child talking to me? Small....cute....innocent. Why are they here? Didn't my master buy this place for himself?_

 

**POV End-**

 

Caliborn comes back to see his servant wearing John's coat.

 

"What are you wearing?", glares Caliborn.

 

"I know, it's dangerous to be under dressed in cold weather! The coat was the only thing I could give her, she wouldn't take the hat either."

 

John turned to her with a worried frown.

 

"Are you sure you don't want the hat?"

 

"Yes...very sure.", she raised a brow and sweated.

 

Then she had a thought.

 

"You know what? Maybe I should wear the hat and you can wear the jacket?"

 

John  smiled at her.

 

"No can do, I don't want you to catch a cold."

 

"But you will freeze!"

 

"Look who's talking."

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

"Don't worry, your beauty will keep me warm."

 

John had a sparkly aura as the woman deadpanned and blushed, because a cute person was complimenting her. Caliborn looks alarmed with a flushed face.

 

 _"Did they really just flirt with her in front of me?!"_ , thought Caliborn.

 

"Anyways, are we going to go skating or what?"

 

"Oh, right. Come on, I'll help put this on you."

 

Caliborn knelt down and they smiled. Caliborn turned to the woman and sneered at her.

 

"Handmaid, here are a list of things I need you to do. Get to it.", he handed her a paper.

 

"Good bye, miss! It was nice to meet you!", John smiled sweetly.

 

When she left, John tried balancing on their feet. They slipped.

 

Caliborn caught them.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Caliborn held on to them by their waist. They were to distracted to notice Caliborn slightly squeezing them closer.

 

He took the time to see details he didn't know before. Like the strong sent John was giving off. How soft their hair and smooth their skin is.

 

 _"They're sweet..."_ , thought Caliborn.

 

He breathes into smell them again. They turn their head.

 

"I'm ready to start the lesson!"

 

"Huh? Oh, yes."

 

 _"They smell like....a mix of several desserts....and flowers....and fruit. Very sweet."_ , thought Caliborn blushing.

 

Caliborn held their hands as they wobbled.

 

"Steady, now."

 

"Okay."

 

"Now, I want you to watch me. I'm going to let go."

 

"What!?"

 

As Caliborn tries to show off, he let John fall on their rear end. They were not amused.

 

"Did you see me?"

 

"No, I was nursing my butt wound. You jerk!"

 

\------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If, my chapters look mixed up. That is because they are. When I made the chapters, they got mixed up. Sorry...I wanted the to first page to say prologue and the next one to say chapter 1 and every thing got messy. The prologue likes to move like a big meanie!


	7. Chapter 6

\------------------------

Caliborn bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

 

"Sorry...um...Let's try that again...."

 

They tried again. It was going good until Caliborn had a phone call. They look at each other.

 

"No.....Don't even think about it...."

 

Caliborn left them in the ice ring to take the call.

 

**_"Gog, dang it!!!"_ **

 

After the call, John demanded Caliborn turn off his phone and pay attention to them.

 

"So you want me all to your self?", he grinned.

 

John flushed red and gestured wildly.

 

"N-No! I just m-meant that your s-suppose to be t-teaching me how to skate a-and..."

 

Caliborn hugged John and rubbed their cheek with his cheek. John wiggled and whined.

 

"Let go!"

 

**"Nope~"**

 

John huffed and mumbled to himself.

 

"Hm? What was that?", said Caliborn.

 

_"I said.....you're v-very warm....."_

 

John refused to look at him and he grinned, red cheeked. He had butterflies.

 

"John...."

 

"C-Caliborn...."

 

\-------------------------------

 

Later, Caliborn suggested they go get hot coco at his place.

 

**== >**

 

Caliborn handed them their hot cup. John smiled as they sat on the couch. Caliborn sat close to them with an arm a round their waist. John looks at him curiously.

 

" ? "

 

"..."

 

Caliborn ignored the butterflies in his stomach and their wondering stare. He continued to sip on his drink.

 

"Caliborn, can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Would it be weird if I kissed you?"

 

Caliborn spit out his drink in surprise and quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He turned to look at them. They were already leaning in. He blushed red, while sweating nervously.

 

**???: Wake up.**

 

_You slowly open your eyes and sneak a glance at the person beside you. You blush, noticing how attractive the person is._

 

\----------------------

 

The next couple of days went by. John felt like they were being watched. Sometimes, they feel uncomfortable in the bathroom. Mostly when they are bathing.

 

John laid down on their bed, meanwhile, Caliborn did the same thing on his own. He sighed. He grinned as he looked at the pictures he picked up, that were laying on his bed. Scattered every where.

 

They were all pictures of John. When they were sleeping, when they smile and when they're bathing. Caliborn, with starry eyes, had an idea.

 

**Idea:** _Get John to go swimming with him._

 

**Rewards:** _Bathing suit, affection._

 

**Problem:** _Other people, Sunburns._

 

**Solution:** _Private swimming pool._

 

Now, all you have to do is call John and ask them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

You stare at the phone in your hand and run possible scenario's in your head.

 

Mostly just fantasies.

 

**Caliborn: Just call them already!!!!!!!!**

 

\--------------

 

**Caliborn: Be John.**

 

_You are now John Egbert._

 

Your phone rings and you pick it up. It's your new friend, Caliborn.

 

_JE: Hello?_

 

**C: Hello, it's Caliborn.**

 

_JE: Hey, caliborn! How are you?_

 

**C: I'm alright. I wanted to ask you something.**

 

_JE: Okay, which is?_

 

**C: Which is, if you would like to go swimming?**

 

_JE: Swimming? When?_

 

**C: Next Saturday. At maybe 4:00?**

 

_JE: Sorry, something came up on that day. My aunt wants to see me for a family reunion. How about Friday?_

 

**C: No, I have a mandatory Meeting.**

 

_JE: When does it end?_

 

**C: ....Hold on, I'll check....5:45.**

 

_JE: ....The beach closes at Six._

 

**C: Oh, I was thinking of using my personal pool. It's at my penthouse in California.**

 

_JE: That's a bit far...._

 

**C: Please? I'm only free on Saturday!**

 

_JE: I suppose I could go..._

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 7

\------------

**C: Great! I'll fly you over and we could meet.**

 

_JE: Okay, I'll just tell my aunt to reschedule or go on with out me._

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

**John: Look out the window.**

 

You are compelled to gaze out the window, the force is strong enough to make you comply.

 

The sky is a lovely shade of light to dark blue as always, when the sun is out. A few puffs of fluffy white clouds wisp about, dancing a round you.

 

_You are filled with wonder._

 

\------------------

 

When you exit the private plane, you see a white haired male with shades, casually standing and holding a sign with your name. He spots you staring.

 

**GUYS POV-**

 

I see a cute, nerdy looking kid staring at me. _Can't blame them, I'm hot._

 

...

 

_Oh, crxp._

 

Their walking towards me. **Stay cool.** Got to make a good impression.

 

"Um, excuse me."

_Fxck._

 

They have a cute voice. A cute smile, dainty body, and perfect skin. _Don't freak out!_

 

"Hm?"

 

"I think you are looking for me? I'm John Egbert."

 

"Wait, that dorky name is your's?"

 

"Dorky?"

 

_Oh, no. I said that out loud._

 

"Well, yeah. What kind of name is Egbert?"

 

"Mine, what about you mister cool guy?"

 

"Dave Strider."

 

"Humph, I'm not impressed."

 

Then John's phone rings.

 

"Hello?"

 

John answers their phone and then hands it to Dave.

 

"It's for you."

 

"Yes?"

 

Dave frowns slightly and hands back the phone.

 

"It seems you're late. Come on, let's get going."

 

"Thank you, and okay."

 

They both head out to the limo waiting. Dave opened the back door and bowed.

 

"Ladies first, princess."

 

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

 

Despite the sarcasm, John got inside the car.

 

"Alright, next stop. Hogwarts."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**== >**

 

"Wait, so you're telling me. That you, haven't seen, _The Egg that Cracked_?"

 

"Yeah, it sounds weird."

 

"Then you really missed out!"

 

"Tell me, one possible reason as to why I should watch it?"

 

"I'll give you three. One: It's dramatic. Two: It's Edgy. Three: It's Bloody."

 

"I only asked for one and you lost my at bloody. I don't like horror movies."

 

"Whatever, we're here anyways."

 

Dave got out and opened the door for John.

 

"Thank you, my lady.", said Dave.

 

He kissed their hand and smirked. John turned pink and pouted. John huffed and looked a way.

 

"See you later, Dave. Thank you for everything."

 

"No problem, and bye."

 

John walked into the building.

 

**== >**

 

_You are now a DOUCHEBAG._

 

**JK! XP**

 

_No, but really, you are Caliborn._

 

You pace a round waiting, you are anxious. You haven't been able to sleep and had to occupy your self. All night, you've been fixing the place up. The whole building is private.

 

Your penthouse is on the top floor. John's stuff is already here, but John is nowhere to be seen. They're late, so you call.

 

**== >**

 

_They're here! Quick, open the door! Oh, gog....._

 

They are so sparkly that they make you faint from blood loss.

 

**Lost connection. Reconnect?**

 

 ***Yes.**       No.

 

_-Has been selected._

 

\------------

 

Caliborn wakes up to see an angel looming over him. Which confused him. He was pretty sure he was going to **hxll**.

 

".....Why am I in Heaven?"

 

"What?"

 

\---------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied adult theme. I'm not saying what it is, but I can give you a hint.
> 
> What naturally happens, when you are a hormonal young adult with a crush on a very attractive person, and they are VERY close to you and you are aroused?
> 
> Can you look them in the eye without being embarrassed?
> 
> \--------------------------------  
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> To the Story:

\-----------

John sweated. _Isn't that a bad sign?_

 

"No!"

 

"Wait, then why are you here? If I'm not in heaven? Where am I?"

 

"W-What do you mean?"

 

"You're an angel, right?"

 

At that, John laughed. Tears swelling in their eyes, patting Caliborn's shoulder. Caliborn blushes and sweat dropped, feeling embarrassed.

 

"W-What?"

 

"I-It's me, John!" You are not dead."

 

"Oh....", Caliborn glared.

 

He does not like being laughed at.

 

"Stop laughing at me.", he growled.

 

Slowly, John's laughs subsided.

 

"O-Okay....ha."

 

John smiles at Caliborn. Caliborn had a thought. He stared intently at John, which made John flushed red.

 

"W-What?"

 

Caliborn grasped their hand and lightly kissed it. He then guided them to his room. John quietly followed with a confused look on their face.

 

\-----------------------

 

John made a soft _'oof'_ sound when Caliborn gently pushed them onto the bed. John stares at him with out a word. They watches him crawl closer. When he was right in front of them, he laid down. Pulling John into his embrace. His chest was pressed against John's back. John felt his face start to heat up. _It was defiantly pink...._

 

 _"Caliborn?",_ John whispers breathless.

 

Caliborn shivers in response at that. That's just how close being to John makes him feel. _Hungry.....very....hungry._

 

Taking Caliborn's silence as a sign to turn a round. Now that their face to face. They're so close, lips inches a part.

 

 _"I...could kiss them."_ , thought Caliborn.

 

But he decides against it, feeling that would scare them a way.

 

" ? "

 

Confused as to why Caliborn brought them into _his bedroom,_ _in the dark_. John had an inking at what he wanted from them and smiled.

 

"I think I know what you want."

 

"Uh...you....you do? I don't believe you."

 

"Of course! You want to cuddle."

 

" _Knew it._ ", sweated Caliborn with a deadpan look.

 

"You want someone to hug, because you are feeling lonely. That's okay, I'm here."

 

John snuggled into him, his stomach had a fluttering feeling in it. A sweet humming sound came from John with a smile.

 

"John...."

 

They slid up a little and their lips brushed against his neck. That gave him a very... _interesting_ feeling. 

 

"Don't think about. Don't think about it. It was an innocent gesture. Innocent! They are just being sweet...."

 

Caliborn thought that, but the more John continues to lay beside him like they are. The more Caliborn can smell John's sweet sent.

 

 _"Intoxicating...."_ , thought Caliborn.

 

He swallowed his saliva and tried clearing his thoughts again. His heart was pounding. He noticed John was a sleep, probably tired from the trip.

 

Soon, he was a sleep too.

 

\--------------------------------

 

**== >**

 

Caliborn waited impatiently as John got ready.

 

"Are you done, yet?", Caliborn questioned.

 

"I'm done, when I'm done.", responded John.

 

 _"I wonder.....what are they going to wear? A blue one piece? T-shirt and swim trunks? Yellow are green two piece?"_ , thought Caliborn.

 

**== >**

 

Caliborn pouted and crossed his arms, slumped down on a chair. He wore only swim trunks.

 

"Take it off.", he grumbled.

 

 **" ? "** , John takes off their glasses.

 

"The shirt! What are you hiding?"

 

_John came to the pool room with a big shirt on, it was Caliborn's. At first he was pretty happy about it, then he realized John wasn't going to take it off and they didn't want to get it wet. Caliborn said it was fine if John got it wet, but John refused. So they sat on the chairs, staring at the sky from behind the glass ceiling. Caliborn really wanted to see what John was going to wear while swimming._

 

"Sigh....Fine, you have no patience."

 

John wore a pink frilly two piece. Bottom skirt and frilly top. Ties a round the neck and in the front into a bow. John had two piggy tails.

 

Undoing their hair, they went into the water giggling. Caliborn gulped and made a face.

 

 _"So........Cute........",_ thought Caliborn.

 

"Caliborn, aren't you going to swim with me?"

 

**Caliborn: Dive into the water.**

 

_Fxck._

 

_You forgot how to swim._

 

**John: Select Act.**

 

_You select Act and choose Save._

 

_You saved Caliborn, but he's not breathing._

 

_Drastic measures call for drastic times._

 

_Or was it Drastic times call for Drastic measures?_

 

_Okay, right. focus. Stop glaring at me! Sheesh...._

 

**John: Administer the KISS of LIFE.**

 

They comply to the command.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**??? POV == >**

 

_Soft pressure on my lips. A sense of panic in the air. I feel a warm body pressed against me. **I'm slightly aroused.** I feel the heart beat pick up...suddenly....there's....water?_

 

**Breathe.**

\------------

 

**== >**

 

Caliborn sits up and sees John straddling his lap. They are flustered and refuse to meet his eyes. Caliborn stares curiously. John continues to shift and then hides their face in his chest. Clinging tightly to him, he can feel their warm cheeks. Then John makes a noise. Caliborn just realized why their legs are rubbing against each other and why he likes it so much. _ **It feels good.**_

 

"Hm..."

 

**Caliborn: Hold John.**

 

"Shh...."

 

He does just that and whispers for John to calm down. Not to panic.

 

"S-Sorry....just....please don't move. If you saw _it_ , I would feel worse."

 

"H-How? I can defiantly feel- Hm....H-Hn~"

 

 _"Crxp."_ , thought Caliborn.

 

"Okay, here's how we do this. I need you to close your eyes."

 

Without him realizing it, Caliborn found himself kissing John. Then he stopped.

 

"W-What are you doing!?"

 

"Sorry! I....couldn't help myself...."

 

John whimpered and Caliborn swallowed hard.

 

"Just....stand up and face a way."

 

"Okay..."

 

**== >**

 

Caliborn still felt humiliated from yesterday, but he also remembers how great they felt on his bare skin. Sitting on his lap, pressed against him....can't blame him for his natural instinct. But, he really hadn't meant for _that_ to happen.

 

"Hey, good morning John. I just wanted to....apologize."

 

John had a nervous smile as they flushed red.

 

"O-oh, no....It's fine! I'm just glad you're okay."

 

John kept a little bit of distance from Caliborn, which of course made it hurt inside Caliborn's chest.

 

\----------------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	10. Chapter 9

\-----------

"Oh, yeah! Thank you for that, I owe you."

 

Then Caliborn realized that meant John kissed him and he kissed John.

 

That made him grin.

 

**Score:**

 

**John - 2**

 

**Caliborn - 2**

 

_But....if kissing on the hand counts...._

 

**Caliborn - 3**

 

_But! If indirect kissing counts...._

 

**John - 3**

 

_So.....they're still tied?_

 

**I don't know how to feel about this.**

 

\-------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to look a round, want to come?", said John.

 

Caliborn held their hand as he agreed.

 

**== >**

 

John sat on a bench in the park. They waited for Caliborn to come back. He had a call.

 

"Funny, seeing you here.", said Dave.

 

John looked to where they heard the voice. Dave stood there, his appearance in disarray. A bandage on his cheek.

 

"Oh, hey! How are you?"

 

"I'm fine, just working for that butt hole is tiring and it's nice to have a break."

 

"Are you talking about Caliborn?"

 

"Yeah, who else?"

 

"Really? I can't believe that. He's been pleasant to me thus far."

 

"Seriously, you've got to be shxting  me.", sweated Dave.

 

"You do realize that if you're going to curse, use your words correctly.", deadpanned John.

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

**Meanwhile~**

 

Caliborn received a call from the Handmaid. 

 

**Mission Complete.**

 

**Job:** _Spy on the Batter Witch._

 

**Requirements:** _Don't be seen, don't be heard, and don't get caught._

 

**Report:** _Success._

 

"Okay, more importantly....did you get a picture of _her_? Also.....did you get what I requested? Just send it to me, when you get back."

 

**HM Thoughts:**

 

_This Bxstard! Does he really intend to be such a Douche bag? They both deserve better than him!_

 

"May I ask why you need a picture of _her_ , when there is a perfectly lovely person that you are accompanying? They seem to tolerate you."

 

**== >**

 

Caliborn didn't like it when people beneath him, question him. To distract himself, he thought about yesterday. He grinned, yesterday was embarrassing but great. It felt good to have John sitting on his lap, on his arousal....

 

"What the hxll!?!"

 

Caliborn shouted to himself when he saw John talking a way happily to one of his employees. When John should be bored and missing him, waiting with a lonely expression.

 

***Cough* *Cough*** _Dumb Butt_ ***Cough* *Cough***

 

He watches them with a indignant face. The way John smiles freely and relaxed, how they move when they laugh and talk....John should only smile for him! He wants to be the one to make them laugh and smile! Not....that lowly insect. They're to close.....why does his heart feel so funny?

 

\-------------------

 

Marching up to them, he catches they're attention. Good. John should only pay attention to him!

 

"Oh, hey boss. Finished sending the old and useless cars to the scrapper for cash. Here."

 

Dave handed him the suit case full of money. Caliborn set it next to him on the bench. John looks on with a poker face. Not sure how to react. How many cars does he have and had?

 

Caliborn dismisses Dave and when he's gone, Caliborn turns to face John with a forced smile. Sitting next to John, shoving them closer with an arm a round their shoulder. John sweated at the unnecessary force. Being squished and pressed next to Caliborn is uncomfortable.....

 

"Caliborn?"

 

"Sorry about that, I don't like being avoided by my.... _friends_....you don't have to...be scared to me."

 

_"Unless you make me angry and you deserve it."_ , Caliborn thought darkly.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry....I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just embarrassed. You are.... ***Cough*** n-never mind!"

 

_"You better be sorry."_ , thought Caliborn.

 

His grip on John's shoulder increased. John faced the ground, thinking.

 

"Anyways, Dave was just telling me how he got a bandage on his face! Apparently, someone tried to mug him and he beat them up! I'm sure it might be an exaggeration, but still! I think it's pretty cool, to be able to defend your self sort of like that....movies make fighting people seem so easy! But it's not. You have to practice every day and train your body until it's at it's strongest....wow. You have to be very dedicated to do that...."

 

John blushed and turned their head to the side and placed a hand on Caliborn's, the one a round their shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

 

"Sorry, I'm rambling. W-well, do you have anything in mind for today? It's very pretty out."

 

Caliborn, shaken out of his dazed trance by John's question, continued to stare John down.

 

"Uh....not really, let's stay like this. Please?"

 

"Ah, okay."

 

The quiet of nature and the soothing sounds of the wind made John a bit sleepy. Laying their head on Caliborn's shoulder. Smiling sweetly, cuddling closer to him. Caliborn contently sighs threw his nose. A small smile peeking out.

 

\-------------------

 

**== >**

 

**Enter Name:**

 

_Your name is Jane. Jane Crocker._

 

You are a little disappointed. You wanted to see your nephew after.....you think five years of not seeing him?

 

You remember when you were younger and your nephew was only a child. You and your sisters would dress him up and take pictures. He looked so dainty and cute!

 

**Jane: Call nephew.**

 

_JC- Hello, Jane here!_

 

**N- Hello, auntie.**

 

**N- How are you?**

 

_JC- I'm fine._

 

_JC- How come you couldn't come to sea us?_

 

**N- Sorry, I was persuaded into something.**

 

_JC- Like what?_

 

**N- Swimming.**

 

_JC- ...._

 

Jane stopped responding and thought about her nephew in a cute little swim suit.

 

**N- Auntie?**

 

**N- :?**

 

**N- If you're not going to answer me, I'll hang up.**

 

_JC- ...._

 

**N- Okay, I'm hanging up. I need to sleep, bye.**

 

\-----------------

 

**Perspective: Change.**

 

_As much as you love hanging out in California....you miss home._

 

This is your last night at Caliborn's and you have everything packed. John sleeps peacefully as someone creeps into the room. It's Caliborn, what's he doing?

 

**Caliborn: Tell us.**

 

_What? That's silly, you're trying to be sneaky._

 

You crawl into the bed and lay next to John, he cuddles up to you. You blush and happily except.

 

"You make me happy.", Caliborn whispered.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The next morning, John wakes up to see Caliborn trying to sneak out of the bed.

 

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all."

 

Caliborn whips a round, blushing.

 

"I-I can explain! I was just-"

 

"It's fine, I knew you were here."

 

"W-Wha!? Really, I-"

 

John hugged him loosely by the shoulders.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	11. Chapter 10

\-----------

"No need to explain, I understand."

 

"You....do?", Caliborn blushed.

 

"Nm-hmm! You...."

 

Caliborn's heart beats fast.

 

"-had a nightmare and needed to cuddle!"

 

"What?"

 

"It's okay to have nightmares, I get them too! When you get scared, you can hold on to me for as long as you want! Okay?"

 

John smiled sweetly at Caliborn. Caliborn muffled his crying with John's shoulder.

 

"Goodness, were you that scared?"

 

"That's not why he's crying."

 

" ? "

 

A woman, that looks vaguely similar to the Handmaid, is leaning on the door frame, trying not to laugh really badly.

 

_Ten minutes later...._

 

She is on the floor laughing and Caliborn is glaring at her.

 

"Cali~ Who is that?"

 

"Damara Megido. I'm here to take you home."

 

They shook hands.

 

"Okay, thank you!"

 

**== >**

 

John and Damara talk, while John gets ready to board the plane.

 

"Here, this is my number. Call me whenever"

 

"Thanks, bye.", said John.

 

"Bye."

 

**John POV - (While on the plane.)**

 

At first, I was nervous a round her, she was so quiet. But really nice, if I can get past my friends profanity. Then her actions of vulgarity is fine.

 

I smile as I look out the window. The guy next to me, stars at me until I notice. I smile at them and get their attention.

 

"Oh, did you want to sea?"

 

"WWhat? No, I...um...."

 

"Are you afraid of heights, then!"

 

"Absolutely not! I am a man of high class, I fly all the time! I'm surprised a commoner like you got first class."

 

"Whale, it was either this or the private jet and I did not want to spend a few hours alone. It's boring, I can be bored at home."

 

\----------------------------

**The Guys POV-**

 

_WWait- I mean wait a minute. They sound lonely....and the fish puns....and they are pretty cute....maybe they'd want a bit of company..._

 

"Sorry, for sounding rude. WWhy don't wwe do this again? I'm Eridan Ampora."

 

"John Egbert."

 

"WWhale, John. Howw about I make this ride a bait more comfortable?"

 

I wait for their reply, taking in their appearance. Slightly messy hair with two barrettes on one side of their hair. A light blue sweater and a white skirt. Glasses and a sparkling smile.

 

"Oh? What do you suppose we could do?"

 

"I havve cards?"

 

"What kind?"

 

".......A strategy of battle kind."

 

"Cool, how do you play?"

 

\-----------------------------

 

After explaining the rules and practiced a few times, we played.

 

"Wow, you're good at this!"

 

"T-Thank you, John."

 

_"No problem, Sir Prince."_

 

_"Oh! Right, forgive me. Princess."_

 

_"No need for formalities, call me Vive."_

 

_"And me, Tarnce."_

 

**== >**

 

\-----------------------------------

 

John fell a sleep on Eridan's shoulder. Eridan smiled and patted their head.

 

"Good night, princess."

 

"Night."

 

**== >**

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Eridan nudged John a wake and they parted ways.

 

"Good bye, Eridan."

 

"To you as well, John."

 

"It was nice to meet you."

 

"You know, we could keep in touch?"

 

"I would love too!"

 

Eridan gives them, his number. John took it and smiled. 

 

\-----

 

John was going to take a taxi, when someone familiar showed up.

 

"Gamzee!"

 

John gave their friend a hug.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Just some business, but it's all good."

 

"Why don't you come to my house and we could catch up?"

 

"Maybe later, I can get you a ride if you want?"

 

"Okay, sure!"

 

**== >**

 

"Mister Gamzee, is there something on your mind?"

 

"Equius.....I met up with an angel, that I haven't seen in years."

 

"An....angel?"

 

\--------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
